


Vengeance

by Lulu5763



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: Brothers, Dark, Death, Murder, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu5763/pseuds/Lulu5763
Summary: A short story about revenge





	Vengeance

The rust colored blood flakes off my hands and falls to the ground like snow as I stuff them into my jacket pockets. Grime is caked underneath my fingernails, and my hair is pulled up into a messy bun to hide the remainder of leaves that nested in my auburn hair. My shirt is torn at the neck, and my boots are covered in mud. Lucky for me, that's the fashion these days.

My throat feels as if it's closing as my heart pounds inside my chest as I walk the busy streets of Kingston. Cold sweat clings to my skin, making it feel thick on my forehead. My muscles tense up as I can't shake the feeling that someone is watching me; following my every move.

With my head held high, I refuse to make eye contact with anyone. I try to remain as calm as possible, though I'm trembling on the inside. 

I can picture him, now. Lying in the forest while his blood slowly seeps into the crust of the Earth. His glassy eyes take in the stars above him. His left leg is crooked, turned at an odd angle. Maybe his brain is peeking out from his caved in head with a piece of alabaster skull barely concealing it. God, I hoped so. His chocolate hair frames his head like a halo. I can even hear his scream. The perfect end to a sick, sadistic bastard's life.

I stop imagining Harry's body as I feel acid creep up my throat. I just need to relax. I am not guilty. After all, it was an accident. He fell over the ledge of the cliff. That's all there is to it.

"Excuse me? Miss!"

I freeze as I hear those words, my body locking into place. Chills creep down my spine and needles pierce my skin in their wake. My mind goes blank as I turn slowly. The man stalks towards me the moment I acknowledge his presence.

He hands me my wallet with a closed smile, "You dropped this back there."

With trembling hands I take the item and catch his eye as he notes the remaining spots of blood covering my wrists. Before he can question me, I give a soft, "Thank you." and scurry away.

I keep a steady pace and round the corner onto my street when it comes up. It's deathly quiet and littered with junk, not the best part of town. Puddles reflect back the soft glow of the street lights as I knowingly step in them to rinse the mud from my boots. A shadow moves behind me, and I flash back to the night I first saw Harry. How he looked at me with those gorgeous green eyes, how he smiled with those perfect pink lips. How he muffled my screams.

Before that moment, I did actually think he was hot. I'd heard rumors about him toying with girl's feelings, and I told myself that I wouldn't let him get to me. He had other ideas.

I tried to block that first night out, convince myself it was just a nightmare. It was a nightmare I could never wake up from. Harry wasn't done with me, and I became something he could play with.

He took my security from me, turning my home into a place where I didn't feel safe. I felt like I didn't belong in my own skin as he made my body his own. I tried to scrub his smell off of me, tried to remove the feeling of his hands. But it never worked.

He deserved what happened to him. I will forever be plagued by him, always looking over my shoulder, wondering if he's lurking in the shadows.

I unlock my front door and spot a figure at the end of the street. Ignoring them, I shuffle into the chilly darkness where silence greets me. My fingers fumble along the wall for the light switch, and I flip it the moment my fingers clasp onto it. I'm greeted by the minimal amount of furniture, a couch, a coffee table, and a television stand. Shaking my head, I walk over to the hallway and turn that light on before shutting off the lights in the living area and locking the front door. The floorboards creak and groan as I make my way down the hallway and into my bedroom. It's an old apartment building I've grown use to.

My bedroom feels like an icebox, so I quickly flick on the space heater at the foot of my bed. Shapes flit in the darkness just outside my vision, disappearing as soon as I turn my head towards them. My hands clam, the hairs on my neck stand at attention, and I tell myself I'm being paranoid. There's no one here. Only me. 

I lock the door to my bedroom and kick off my boots, leaving them to dry. My socks feel heavy and wet as I kick them off and toss them into the trash bin that set next to my side of the bed. I plucked a fresh pair of underwear from my top drawer and a fresh set of sweats from the second. A hot shower was just the thing I needed to warm up and calm my nerves, and when I finished, I tossed my dirty clothes in the trash bin.

Peeling back the soft covers of my bed, I debate on whether I want to leave my bedside lamp on for the night. Deciding to leave it on, I settle in and allow the sheets to envelop my body in a hug. The adrenaline that flowed through me before leaves. In its place, exhaustion settles, and my eyes grow heavy with sleep.

Sometime during the night, I wake to the sound of a loud crash coming from inside the house. My eyes fly open, and I'm instantly on high alert, getting out of bed and creeping towards the closet. My eyes never leave the bedroom door as I reach for the baseball bat leaned against the left corner. My fingers clasp tightly around it as I bring it up and hold it close to my chest. 

Pausing, I listen for any more commotion. After a few moments, I'm only met with the stillness of an empty house. Slowly and quietly unlocking the door, my grip on the bat tightens. My hands are trembling as I slowly turn the doorknob and pull the door open. 

Met with only the soft glow of the hallway, I see that nothing is out of place. There aren't any doors, so I quietly tip toe down the hall. I curse every time I can hear the floorboards creak beneath my feet. Still, there's no other commotion coming from the rest of the house. 

Finding the living room just the way I left it, I head towards the kitchen with the bat next to my head and ready to swing. My fingers quickly skim for the light switch, my eyes closely watching for anything moving in the darkness. Once the light comes on, my hand quickly returns back to the bat.

Some of my pots and pans are strewn all over the floor and multiple drawers are hanging open. My breath hitches in my throat as I wonder if the intruder is still in my house, and I feel like I can't breathe. My hands tremble as I back into the wall and sob quietly. I can't hear anyone moving about, waiting a few minutes just to hear something, anything moving about. When I can't hear anything but my own breathing, I check the front and back doors to find they're locked. I can't find anyone hiding as I make sure to check the closets and around each corner. Whoever it was, they must've left when they realized the commotion woke me up.

Still, the thought that nothing was missing really messed with my head. I clean up the kitchen and checked the living room again to find nothing was missing or out of place. Damn junkies, always breaking in around here.

I turn all but a few of the lights out and finally start to calm down as I walk towards the hall to my bedroom. The floorboards creak, and I turn to look over my shoulder, remembering Harry liked to scare me at times like this. His sick sense of humor disgusts me. However, I'm only met by the soft glow of a lamp, nothing out of place.

When I turn towards my bedroom and see muddy footprints leading into it, I bring the bat back up, tightly gripping it with my dainty fingers. I freeze, watching for a shadow or anything to approach the door. Remembering my phone's on my bedside table, I curse myself for not grabbing it. Running wasn't an option. No one is in the office, and the other tenants wont even respond at this time of night. The police, they're useless. I'm as good as dead if I try to wait an hour for them to respond; like they did the last time Harry beat my ass.

Slowly, I follow the trail and stop in front of my door. I ease my door open, cringing as it squeaks on its hinges. I curse quietly and wait for the slightest sound of someone moving on the other side of it. 

Peeking in, my eyes find an empty room with mud caked all over the carpet. What the hell? I push the door the rest of the way to find my things strewn all over the place. The blankets from my bed have been kicked off, and my pillows have been slashed to shreds, a sea of feathers surrounding them.

Something catches my eyes as they fix on the mirror; my lipstick. A gasp hitches in my throat as I register the words, 'FOR HARRY' In bright red lipstick, they're smeared all over the surface. Someone knows what I did, and they're here to get revenge. 

I stumble backwards, dropping the bat. My back collides with something solid, straight into someone's arms. Quickly, they wrap around my waist and hold me captive. 

"You're going to pay for this," comes a husky whisper at my ear.

"Edward?" I whimper, too frightened to look up and face him.

With a sickening chuckle, he covers my mouth and nose with one of the washcloths from my kitchen. I try to scream, but my cries are muffled. My legs kick as I feel the ground beneath my feet vanishing. My nails dig into his skin, scraping and clawing for freedom.

My nose is assaulted by the smell of chemicals the first time I breathe in through it. My heart drops. I start to go limp, fighting with all I've got to stay awake but it's no use. The edges of my vision start to go blurry until all I can see is darkness.

***

AN: Hey, guys! So, I was super bored and just starting writing something. I had no idea where this would go or where it would end, but now that I'm done, I kinda like it. I would like to turn this into a longer story, but I have no plot and no clue where I would go from here. Any suggestions?


End file.
